1. Introduction
Boat motors are expensive, but certain factors limit their appeal to thieves. For example, boat motors can be difficult to detach from the boat requiring significant time and effort. Also, boat motors can be heavy, requiring two or more people to transport them. Finally, motors might be somewhat distinctive, bearing serial numbers or other indicia. Consequently, thieves have found a more favorable risk to reward ratio in just stealing the parts of the motor.
Most outboard motors have three sections; a power-head, a housing-unit and a lower-unit. The mid housing-unit is where the engine resides. The lighter and smaller lower-unit primarily features a foot portion having a trim tab, a skeg and an attached propeller.
The lower-unit of the motor is particularly attractive to thieves. The lower-unit is attached to the housing unit by several bolts. These bolts are easily removed with a socket wrench, and are outside the motor. Additionally, a single bolt, inside the housing unit and only accessible via an access hole in the housing, also secures the lower unit to the housing unit. A thief must remove a cap on the housing unit, and then use a socket wrench with an extension or extender arm to reach and remove the final nut.
One person on foot can carry away the lower-unit. Further, the lower-unit has substantial resale value. Presently, the cost of a new lower-unit varies between $2,000.00 and $2,800.00. Finally, the lower unit is difficult to trace. On the secondary market it is difficult to differentiate between merely used lower-units and used, but stolen lower-units.
An owner can take several steps to protect his motor from losing its lower unit. A locking mechanism is one such step. However, the lock must not interfere with the operation of the motor, and it must be convenient for the owner to remove the lower-unit to service or replace it.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock for securing the lower-unit of an outboard motor to the housing or midsection of the outboard motor.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Engine security devices are disclosed in U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,515 B1, to DeMange teaches a dead bolt for preventing the unauthorized removal of an outboard motor from a boat. DeMange's lock is installed between the transom of a boat and a clamp of an outboard motor, thereby protecting the clamp, but still allowing other parts of the motor to be easily removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,488 to Sandlin teaches a marine outdrive locking system. Sandlin's lock primarily protects the propeller, and must be removed in order for the motor to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,721 to Pyle teaches a boat propeller case and lock. Here again, the case must be removed prior to operating the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. D297,913 to Barnes is a design patent directed toward an ornamental design for a lock for securing an outboard engine to a boat transom.